this is our last dance
by petalflakes
Summary: "seandainya ini menjadi dansa kita yang terakhir, aku akan membuatnya menjadi yang terbaik," [levihan, au]


_Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama, __Under pressure © Queen. i take no material profit from this work :D_

_i only borrowed one line from the song, the story itself didn't represent it :D_

**_._**

* * *

**[ this is our last dance ]**

**.**

* * *

Levi terbangun begitu larut begitu mendengar alunan musik dari ruang tengah. Alunannya begitu damai dan lembut, begitu menenangkan. Ada cahaya yang tampak dari bawah pintu kamar yang gelap.

Levi mengalihkan pandangan, tangannya menyusuri sisi kasur di sebelahnya, mengekspektasi sebuah entitas yang tengah berbaring disana. Berharap tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit eksistensi yang mendistribusikan hangat-hangat ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi, tidak ada siapa pun yang berbaring di sana. Hanya seprai kusut dan selimut berantakan, dan aroma kayu manis yang tertinggal dari sana. Wanitanya tidak ada—alisnya bertaut dan pria itu spontan bangkit duduk, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan menapak turun dari ranjang, membuka pintu yang mengeluarkan derit yang terdengar jelas.

Ada wanita berbalut gaun ungu muda selutut dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai. Levi tidak sadar kalau rambutnya sependek itu—karena wanitanya terlalu sering menguncirnya—tapi yang jelas, Hanji dengan rambut seleher tampak indah dalam remang lampu. Apalagi—

Gerakannya terhenti, mata Hanji melebar sebelum melempar senyum tipis pada pria itu. "Hei, apa musik dari gramofon mengganggumu?"

— senyumnya. Dan pasang netra seindah jutaan konstelasi miliknya.

"Sinting, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, kan?"

Hanji melepas tawa lebar sebelum mengujar maaf yang berepetisi, bergerak hendak mematikan gramofon tepat ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat, menahan lengannya sebelum menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti."

Hanji tidak membalas ucapannya. Matanya sempurna menatap lantai pualam dan memainkan jemari kakinya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Terlampau kuat, dan Levi terlalu lama memandang wajahnya hingga tak sadar bahunya sudah bergetar sejak tadi.

"Apa kau betul-betul harus pergi?"

Levi bungkam.

"Apa kau betul-betul akan meninggalkanku dengan Mikasa?"

Untuk sesaat, rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas. Pria itu menangkap kelabu dari wajah Sang Wanita, awan kelabu di atas kepalanya—dan mungkin gemuruh di hatinya. Levi terlalu peka, Levi terlalu pintar membaca seorang Hanji Zoe. Lima belas tahun saling mengenal—sepuluh tahun menjadi teman dekat, lima tahun menjalin hidup bersama—tentu saja. Tentu saja pria itu mengerti.

"Mata Empat."

Ah, biasanya juga tidak seperti ini. Biasanya, wanita itu hanya akan mengecup pipinya lama, memeluknya erat-erat sebelum berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Atau "Akan kuberi hadiah dan seribu kecup dan peluk sayang kalau kau selamat pulang!"

Absensi Levi selama tiga bulan—seringkali, lebih, malah—biasanya tidak akan merenggut sinar milik Hanji. Wanita itu tetap seperti matahari. Meski masih terlalu sering meneleponnya dan bercerita panjang lebar, berucap kalimat-kalimat afeksi yang diam-diam membuat wajah pria itu bersemu merah ( sampai ditertawakan rekan-rekan sesame tentaranya, pada akhirnya pria itu akan tetap mengumpat sebagai balasan ). Meski sebelum Hanji menutup telepon, pria itu berbisik pelan, "Kau akan membayarnya nanti, Kacamata Sinting."

Tapi, kali ini binar itu hilang. Hanji tampak murung dan Levi tidak suka itu.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah aku akan mati."

Gramofon masih mengalun lembut, dan pria itu mengambil satu langkah maju—menarik jemari wanita itu dalam genggaman, menariknya mendekat. Menatap bulir kristal yang tergantung pada kedua netra di balik kacamatanya.

"Aku takut," suaranya lemah dan serak, "Aku bermimpi. Kau pergi. Kau tidak kembali dari tugasmu. Aku—"

"Omong kosong." Levi menarik tengkuknya mendekat, menyatukan kening mereka. "Aku akan selalu kembali."

"—jadi kupikir berdansa sendiri disini bisa membuatku melupakan mimpi buruk. Aku mencoba memelukmu tapi—"

"Aku akan _selalu _kembali, Kacamata Tolol."

Isak Sang Wanita pecah, dia memutus kontak kening, membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Sang Pria. Memeluknya kuat-kuat, bergumam entah apa. Kaus putih yang pria itu kenakan basah oleh air mata. Mana peduli, Levi mana peduli. Dia mengacak kasar rambut Hanji, sebelum berujar pelan, "Ingin berdansa bersamaku?"

Napas pelan Hanji yang menerpa lehernya mampu dia rasa, wanita itu tidak memberi jawaban apa pun, tapi pria itu buru-buru menggenggam tangannya, "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli."

Hanji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah lelakinya. Sedang piringan hitam terus berputar, mengalunkan melodi yang begitu tenang, membuat Levi menarik pinggang wanita itu mendekat, menatap matanya dalam, begitu intens, dan bibirnya berucap pelan, "Rileks."

Levi tidak biasa berdansa. Geraknya kaku dan canggung—biasanya, Hanji yang sering menarik tangannya sambil berseru, "Ayo berdansa bersamaku! Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo!"

Tapi, kini gerak Hanji begitu kikuk dan wajahnya terbenam. Menunduk dalam-dalam sembari mengikuti gerak Levi yang entah kenapa terlihat natural, seakan Levi pandai melakukannya sejak lama. Begitu lihai, begitu pandai menyesuaikan gerak sesuai alunan musik. Lantas memberi bisik pada wanita dalam rengkuhnya untuk lebih santai, mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Lalu, gerak mereka mulai teratur. Hanji menyesuaikan gerak tubuhnya, mensinkronkannya dengan Levi, melemaskan tubuhnya, membiarkan lengan kokoh Levi menahannya, menariknya lebih dalam, membiarkan aroma khas milik Levi menganeksasi indera penghidunya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Hanji melepas tawa kecil, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya bertemu dengan milik Levi. Matanya terpejam, kacamatanya merosot. Wanita itu lantas berujar dengan suara rendah-lemah, "Terkadang, aku suka berpikir—hal apa yang pernah aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan suami sepertimu."

Levi mendengus, menyembunyikan senyum di sudut bibir, "Idiot."

_Seharusnya, aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, Mata Empat Sialan._

Tapi, kemudian segala kemungkinan melesat di benaknya, semua ketakutannya datang dan Levi menatap wajah teduh Hanji lama-lama. Pikirannya terus berandai. _Seandainya, seandainya, seandainya_—

—_seandainya dansa ini akan menjadi dansa terakhirnya bersama Hanji Zoe._

Seandainya dia tidak akan kembali. Seandainya dia harus meninggalkan Hanji, dan membiarkannya merawat Mikasa sendirian. _Seandainya._

"Seandainya," bibir Levi bergumam pelan, "Ini menjadi dansa kita yang terakhir,"

Kedua netra Hanji terbuka, menatap Levi dengan alis bertaut, mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

_Seandainya ini dansa terakhir kita, _batin Levi berkecamuk. Pikirannya kacau, tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada Hanji. Hanya sosok Hanji.

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi yang terbaik."

Hanji hendak mengeluarkan ujaran protes dan sebal dari mulutnya—namun bibir Levi lebih dahulu sampai di sana, membungkamnya, mengecupnya lembut, menarik tengkuk wanita itu mendekat. Memeluknya erat-erat—tidak ingin melepasnya. Dan Hanji merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sana.

Bibir Levi bergetar di atas miliknya. Tidak—bukan kecup dalam yang biasanya Levi berikan padanya secara tiba-tiba seperti biasa. Levi menahan pilu dan beban yang mendesak keluar. Hanji bisa merasakan takut yang menguar dari sosoknya. Membuatnya membalas dekap, membalas kecupnya—membiarkan air matanya luruh kembali.

"Berjanjilah," begitu kata Hanji saat Levi melepas kontak, menyatukan dahi mereka. "Berjanjilah, kau akan pulang."

Pria itu menghela napas sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hanji, mendekap wanitanya erat-erat, lantas menarik kepalanya mendekat, mengecup pelipisnya lama.

"Dan, berjanjilah. Kau akan selalu menunggu."

_Seandainya ini dansa terakhir kita_—

_Ah, tidak._

_Kita akan melakukannya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Sampai kita menua bersama. _

_Seperti yang kau mau._

**_._**

* * *

"Aku tidak berdansa." Kata pria bersurai segelap malam itu satu waktu, saat usianya belum menginjak kepala tiga. Saat bibirnya masih terlalu sering berucap ketus dan tangannya terlalu sering main kasar—kakinya juga, terkadang. "Tidak ada tentara yang berdansa."

"Ah, bercanda, ya?" gadis di depannya mendengus sebal, "Kau tidak pernah pergi ke prom?"

"Prom itu bodoh." Katanya. "Aku benci hal-hal bodoh."

Gadis berkacamata di depannya makin merasa tolol. Jadi, dia menggaruk tengkuk dan menendang kerikil di dekat kakinya, "Ah, kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Erwin—"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau." Selanya cepat, membuat gadis bernetra sienna di hadapannya menengadah dan matanya melebar.

"Tapi, barusan kau bilang—"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi," tangan pria itu terulur, "Jangan membuatku terlihat sinting karena ingin melakukan hal bodoh ini sendirian, Imbisil."

Maka, seringai wanita itu tercipta dan dia menerima uluran tangannya dengan riang. Namun, ketika lengan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya, seringai lebar Hanji memudar—ekspresi wajahnya bertransformasi menjadi kikuk dan saos tomat seakan ditumpahkan dengan sengaja ke wajahnya.

"Levi?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Pria itu membuang wajah, "Tapi, lebih baik aku yang memelukmu begini dibanding Erwin."

"Eh? Yang tadi itu, kan, hanya godaanku saja, Levi."

Gerak Levi begitu kaku dan terkesan canggung—tentu saja Hanji bisa memilih tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu memukul pundak pria itu berulang kali, tapi kali ini dia hanya menatap wajahnya yang tampak jauh lebih teduh dalam diam. Gadis itu memilih untuk menilik gurat-gurat lelahnya, penatnya—dan matanya yang entah bagaimana bersinar.

Lantas, gadis itu tertawa, "Hei, Cebol."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya, aku suka kau."

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja."

"Maksudku," gadis itu terkekeh, "Saking sukanya, aku ingin memelukmu selama-lamanya."

Pria itu mendengus, membuang wajahnya—tapi Hanji menatap sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, lantas pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum yang dia khawatirkan akan tampak terlalu jelas.

"Idiot."

"Kita harus lebih sering melakukan ini."

Napas Hanji mampu pria itu rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Aroma mint dipadukan dengan vanila samar dari tubuhnya. Levi merasa jantungnya seakan terhenti sejenak, kedua pasang netra itu bertubrukan. Salivanya terasa berat di kerongkongan.

"Ya," jemarinya menyapu poni Sang Gadis, "Selama kau melakukannya bersamaku."

Hanji tertawa pelan, "Selalu."

Tangan kanan Levi terangkat, ibu jarinya menyapu pelan bibir merah milik Sang Gadis, "Mungkin, kita bisa membuat rumah sederhana di kota kecil."

"Seorang putri?" gelak tawa Hanji mengalihkan atensi Levi dari bibirnya, membuatnya menatap sepasang netra sienna itu dalam-dalam. "Maksudku, setelah pernikahan—bukankah menyenangkan untuk punya entitas lain di rumah?"

Mereka berbagi tatap sejenak, dan Levi berkontemplasi dengan ujaran kalimat Hanji barusan. Harapan? Keinginannya? Tapi yang jelas, Levi sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi." Pria itu menarik tengkuknya mendekat, memejamkan mata. "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

"Begitu semuanya selesai, kita bisa melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, kapan pun kau mau."

Hanji mengukir senyum tipis.

_"Aku akan selalu kembali."_

**.**

* * *

Sewaktu Hanji hamil, setelah enam bulan pernikahan mereka, Levi hanya mendengar kabar sewaktu baru turun dari helikopter—saat itu, ada pelatihan khusus militer.

Pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sembari bertanya berulang kali, "Haruskah aku kembali?"

Tentu saja Hanji bilang tidak. Meski sejatinya, dia ingin memeluk lelakinya dan mencium wajahnya berkali-kali. Menangis di bahunya, lalu terus bertanya sampai telinga Levi sakit, "Ini sungguhan, kan? Benar-benar nyata, kan?"

_"Toh, kau bilang kau akan selalu kembali," _katanya dari seberang telepon. _"Dan, aku akan selalu menunggumu."_

Sewaktu Hanji melahirkan, Levi terjebak di markas utama— ada rapat, membahas beberapa masalah yang dianggap krusial. Tentu saja Levi baru berlari dan menginjak gas mobil dan mengendarainya secepat mungkin saat Erwin meneleponnya setengah marah. Pria pirang pemilik usaha kedai kopi itu berseru begitu Levi menyahut, "Halo?" di ujung telepon.

_"Pulang, Cebol. Kau akan jadi Ayah."_

Tapi, begitu sampai di sana, anak perempuan yang tampak begitu serupa dengannya sudah terbalut kain berwarna merah muda pastel, ada di dalam tempat tidur bayi di samping ranjang Hanji. Wanita itu tengah menatap ke dalamnya begitu pintu kamar rawat inap berderit terbuka, yang membuatnya spontan mengalihkan atensi dan menatap pria penuh peluh di ambang pintu lekat-lekat.

"Levi—"

Langkahnya terlalu berat, tapi pada akhirnya dia menyentuh ujung jemari Hanji dengan jemari miliknya, sambil bergumam maaf samar yang berulang, mengecup pelipis wanita itu sebelum matanya teralih pada sosok kemerahan dalam tempat tidur.

"Rambutnya mirip sekali denganmu." Ujar Hanji dengan seringai lebar, "Sejujurnya, _anak kita _benar-benar mirip denganmu."

"Apa … aku boleh menggendongnya?"

Tubuh mungil sosok itu begitu hangat, langsung mendistribusikan hangatnya pada tubuh Levi yang membeku akibat panik dan khawatir yang menguasainya selama perjalanan. Membuat Levi mencium pipinya lembut, dan tanpa sadar membuat air matanya turun.

"Aku berencana memberinya nama yang berbeda, yang terdengar Asia." Hanji berkata saat manik Levi tidak berhenti menatap sosok mungil dalam gendongannya. "Kau setuju jika aku menamainya Mikasa?"

Sosok mungil itu menggeliat pelan, wajah Levi tampak lebih tenang dan teduh di mata Hanji saat itu.

Dan yang setelahnya Hanji dengar, adalah ujaran approval Levi dengan gelak kecil yang jarang sekali wanita itu dengar darinya.

**.**

* * *

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku._

_Aku tidak ada untukmu saat itu_—_aku tidak pernah datang kembali di waktu yang tepat._

_Tapi, Hanji, dengarkan aku._

_Aku selalu kembali._

_Aku akan selalu kembali untuk melihatmu untuk kesekian kali._

**.**

* * *

Levi pernah berkata padanya, bahwa dia selalu kembali. Dia akan selalu kembali.

Tapi, begitu Hanji mendengar bahwa ada lima belas tentara yang tewas tertembak di daerah perbatasan—jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Saat Mike Zacharius—seorang rekan kerja Levi berkata bahwa suaminya merupakan salah satu korban, Hanji bisa merasakan warna wajahnya memudar.

_Levi selalu kembali._

Tapi, bukan begini keadaan yang Hanji harapkan. Bukan tubuh suaminya dalam peti mati, dengan pigura yang membingkai fotonya dengan seragam tentara. Bukan kabar bahwa bahwa suaminya telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya sebagai tentara. Bukan pula menerima fakta bahwa lelakinya ditembak peluru kaliber dua puluh dua sebanyak lima kali—Hanji tidak ingin membayangkannya. Tapi, yang jelas, Hanji ingin berbagi rasa sakit dengannya.

Mikasa tidak begitu paham. Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi—tapi perlahan, dia mengerti. Begitu peti dimasukkan ke dalam tanah, gadis itu meronta, menangis hebat, bergumam entah apa.

Levi memang selalu kembali—dan kini, jelas sekali bahwa dansa malam itu adalah dansa terakhir mereka.

Levi tidak akan pernah bisa mendekapnya seperti itu lagi, menenangkannya seperti dulu—atau mengecupnya seperti itu. Tidak bisa—pria itu tidak akan bisa lagi dia dekap.

Tapi—

"Aku akan selalu menunggu."

Ujarannya dijawab desau angin.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Wanita itu memeluk Mikasa yang tertidur erat-erat. "Bahkan, kalau harus hidup selama-lamanya, pun, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

_Ah, sebenarnya, malam itu tidak akan menjadi dansa terakhir kita, Levi._

_Kita akan melakukannya lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi._

_Kita bertiga akan bertemu lagi._

_Dan, sampai hari itu tiba._

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu._

**[ end ]**

**.**

* * *

a/n : wadu ini apa ;v;

sebenarnya, sewaktu saya ngerjain ini semalam ( dan menyempurnakannya tadi sore ) mata saya udah lima watt. Tapi, mumpung ada waktu luang dan enggak ada kesibukan, aku usahain supaya berkasku yang ini kelar hehe. ini random banget, maap /slap

semoga suka, ya ^^

untuk yang nungguin cerita bersambungku, maaf banget kalau itu slow-update karena kepadatan jadwal dan kesibukan di real life. mohon pengertiannya, ya, hehe XD tapi, akan aku usahakan bakal update secepatnya dan semampuku!

terimakasih banyak!

Salam,

Ares


End file.
